


Forget Me.....Not!

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Helen/Danielle Series [9]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Deja Vu, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Things go horribly wrong, when a wish is made and fate is reversed. But can Destiny restore what has been damaged?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Helen Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Series: Helen/Danielle Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039
Kudos: 2





	1. The Wish Is Made & Fate Is Reversed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a major plot twist. Read carefully and keep an eye out for the plot twist. Also this story is set after the events in the 'Against All Odds' story.
> 
> Translation from Latin to English:
> 
> Helen's words in Latin; "Vos sunt nihil ut mihi." - Translation to English "You are nothing to me."  
> "Ego sum quam putas, Me dolor et ira omnium feminarum. Qui abutitur uiri." translation to English "I am more than you think I am, I am the pain and rage of all women. Who are abused by men like you."

Tommy had been in prison for thirteen years: He had been found guilty of neglect, perverting the course of justice and abusing Helen Lynley. He was sentenced to 27 years in prison, Helen moved on and married Danielle Wolfe. However, while working on dig site, Tommy came across a lamp. As he cleaned it, he rubbed it and a genie came out.

Meanwhile, Danielle had been confronted by the Fates and the Cleaners: Helen is with them; "You have been found guilty for a crime?" The Crone says as the Cleaners agree. "I haven't done anything!" Danielle explained as Helen held her hand tightly. "You must pay the price for the crime you committed Danielle." The mother of the fates responds.

Danielle was confused, she didn't commit a crime and was innocent (of any wrong doing). As this was going on, Tommy learns that he can have three wishes but he only wants one wish: He looks at the picture of Helen Lynley and knows what he wants; "I wish that, my wife Helen, had never met Danielle Wolfe. They had never fell in love and I want Helen under my command. We have kids and she is a stay-at-home parent." He says as the genie nods and clicks his fingers.

At the same time, the fates reverse time, as the Cleaners erase Helen Lynley from Danielle's memory. As everything has been changed and Destiny becomes affected by the change. Destiny searches through the timelines to find the problem, but can Destiny find the damaged done and reverse it before it's too late.

Meanwhile, Helen wakes up next to Tommy (having no memory of Danielle or their marriage). She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom, it's here as she strips off to get a shower that she finds bruises on her body and she cries. Tommy wakes up, hearing Helen sobbing; "Stop crying or I will give you something to cry about!" He said as Helen wiped her eyes. She finished her shower and got dressed. Then she went downstairs and got the kids ready for school.

"Mommy, why is daddy in a bad mood?" Junior asks his mommy, "He had a bad day at work yesterday. Daddy will be ok baby, eat your breakfast." Helen responded to her son, as he ate his breakfast. Hope didn't like her father at all, she was terrified of him: When he came downstairs, she got off her chair and ran outside followed by her brother Junior. "Kids, car now!" Tommy barked at them, as they clung to their mommy, and Helen coaxed them into the car.

"Mommy loves you both, be good at school and I will pick you up from school." She said as they nodded.

Tommy didn't give Helen a kiss, he just drove off and she went into their house. Helen then got on with the housework and was soon finished. She hung the washing out and got it dried, then she folded it up and put it in the respective places.

At quarter to three, Helen walked the five-minute walk to the school to pick up her twins from school. The twins were conceived, after Tommy had raped Helen, when he discovered that his father-in-law had reported him to the police.

Helen discovered she was pregnant and had a mental breakdown, however, Tommy refused to get her medical help and Helen feared for the twins' lives. Tommy still abused Helen, even while she was pregnant. He made her life a living hell.

However, at 38 weeks pregnant, Helen went labour (two weeks before her due date). Helen gave birth to the twins naturally, however Helen phoned for an ambulance, the twins were healthy and weighed just over six pounds and 3.5 ounces. Helen took them home, as she wasn't gonna stay around and answer any questions. Tommy soon came home and met his children, he named them Thomas Lynley Junior and Hope Elizabeth Lynley.

As she waited for her children, Helen spotted a couple, who were laughing and giggling. The man was was playfully tickling his partner as she giggled. Helen's heart ached for love like that, especially from Tommy but he never was loving towards her, he just had a hateful streak towards her. After the bell had rang, Junior and Hope came running out to their mom. Helen took them home and got them changed, ready for the swimming pool.

They had fun and then, Helen got them in the bath. Afterwards, she read to them and they fell asleep. Helen left them to sleep and she went downstairs, at 12:07am, Tommy strolled in and he had been drinking: He saw Helen and climbed on top of her, but she resisted him; "Tommy leave me alone!" Helen said as she pushed him off of her. However, his rage fuelled (by her rejection) as he pinned her to the sofa. The following morning, Helen scrubbed herself clean and even split her skin as she dug her nails into her skin to clean herself.

However, Tommy woke up and he toom two paracetamol for his headache. He took the kids to school and then went to work. Helen went to do the shopping for the daily essentials and she kept to herself.

She returned home and put the shopping away.


	2. Destiny Reaches Out To Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà Vu plagues both Danielle and Helen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this chapter, as at 20:00pm I will be watching the Inspector Lynley Mysteries. It is Series five episode two - entitled One Guilty Deed.

*Helen commenting on her memory* As I woke up that morning, I was plagued with Déjà Vu. The feeling as though something was missing in my life, I walked into the kitchen and the feeling never went away. Tommy hadn't been home all night and the twins, well I hate to say it/ or admit it. But the twins never seemed real to me, they just seemed to be something that I could never figure out.

I was making myself a cuppa, when I thought I heard someone call my name; "Helen." I followed the voice and came to see a woman, "Who are you?" I asked her as she spoke further to me, "This isn't right, something has gone wrong. I have to go, whatever you do Helen, don't let anyone come in between you two." She continued on as I was shocked, then she disappeared and I was left confused by her words.

However, her words stayed with me and Tommy took the kids to school. As I was mopping the kitchen floor, Tommy grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the wall; "You belong to me and I will do as I want to bitch." I didn't have any clue as to what he was talking about, afterwards he left the house and went to work. I broke down in tears, as I tried to figure out what he was talking about but nothing came up.

*Danielle commenting now* Meanwhile, I had just woken up and went downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. When I sensed a demon come in and I turned round and hit him with an energy ball. "Danielle, what happened?" My sister Phoebe asked me, "It was a demon, Phoebe. When will they ever learn that they will not (nor will they ever) catch me off guard." I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Prue asked me, I rubbed my eyes and sighed, "I don't know Prue, but I just feel that I am missing something in my life *flashbacks of Helen appear as Danielle talks about Helen (subconsciously)*. Like I know that I need to remember something and whenever I think about it, nothing comes to mind." I replied as her and Phoebe cuddle me.

"I just don't think that I am supposed to be married to David. He abuses me and cheats on me, there is something missing from my life and I can't remember what it is." I said as the Angel of Destiny sparkles in, "Perhaps, I can help Danielle! *I turned to face her as she spoke more* Something happened to the original timeline and we can sense damageness has been done to the timeline and we are trying to pinpoint it." She said as I looked at her, while Phoebe and Prue looked at each other.

Just before she had left, she gave me a message; "Whatever happens, you must make sure that you both meet and fall in love again. Don't let anyone prevent that from happening." I was shocked at what she said, then she sparkled out and I carried on with my day. Vanquishing demons and warlocks as I kept fighting to remember what I had been made to forget.

*Back to Helen*

Tommy came home with the twins, I was outside (staring into space) as I kept hearing this woman's voice in my head, "I am always for her Helen, always." I didn't even realise that I had lost track of time and then Tommy shook me into reality, "Wake up. I'm working tonight and the kids are staying here." He said, as my feelings about the kids stayed the same. I watched them playing, but those children weren't mine and I couldn't explain my feelings at all. They didn't look like me nor did they seem to take after me in anyway, I put them to bed and left them to sleep.

I had a bath and then crawled into the spare bed in the spare bedroom, I laid awake thinking to myself as I couldn't sleep at all. I decided to go for an evening stroll and I didn't take my phone with me, I went to the riverside and sat down as I played with the grass. Things weren't at all and something was missing (definitely from my life.

Will Danielle and Helen ever remember each other and return to each other's side?


	3. Exotic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen begins to have exotic dreams about a blonde woman.

*Music from Helen's dream as she sleeps*

(Woah, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch. A long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love. God speed your love to me)

As reality enters into Helen's dream, she is having sex with a blonde woman to the song - Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers. Then Helen wakes up having a banging sound; "Bloody hell? It's 02:30 in the morning!" She said - sounding pissed off that her dream was interrupted by the banging sound.

Nevertheless, I got up out of bed and checked on the twins. "Fascinating is it?" I said to them as they looked round at me; "Daddy said we could look at the stars." Junior replied cockily to me, and I wasn't in the mood at all.

"Well daddy isn't here so back to bed please." I said calmly as the twins slowly began to test my patience, they just stayed where they were. "Back to bed please." I continued as they stayed there. I was getting angry as they were disobediently ignoring me.

"You can't tell us what to do! Daddy said you can't, as he is the only one who can tell us what to do." Said Hope as she too was being cocky with me and I snapped at them; "I don't care what daddy thinks. I'm in charge here and you two get into bed right now, your both grounded now get into bed you little shits." I responded as Hope slapped me and I grabbed her and smacked her bum.

Then I put them both into bed and left their room, but before I did; "Anymore noise I hear from you two and there will be no visits to nana and I mean it." Then I left the room and sat on my bed. I was shaking and I had pain in my tummy, "Ow that hurts!" I said as I collapsed onto the floor and curled up into the fetoal position. 

When the pain had subsided, I got up and walked into the bathroom. As I washed my face, the lights flickered and I couldn't figure it out at all. Then I looked into the mirror and saw the blonde woman, turning around quickly and she seemed so real to me.

Instantly, I pulled her into my arms as the song plays again (Woah, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love. God speed your love to me).

I hadn't realised that I had fell asleep through the pain, so naturally I thought that I was awake and this woman was real. At seven thirty am, I was woken up by Tommy and he wasn't happy with me; "Don't you ever hit Hope again." He raged as I defended myself, "Hope hit me first Tommy." I responded as he pinned me to the floor.

"I told you, I am the alpha male and I tell them off not you." He said as I just lost it and the next thing I knew he was nursing a wound. I don't remember what had happened but he beat me for it and then he took the kids to school as I stayed at home. 

I drew strength from something which I put down to the exotic dreams which I had been having for a while now and there was something about that woman that I trusted. As I cleaned myself up, I came across a bullet wound in my chest (and I have never ever been shot in my chest), as I ran my finger over the wound I had a flashback of a blonde woman being shot in her chest. Soon enough, Tommy came back and I covered up the bullet wound, I returned downstairs and left the house for a walk.


	4. Fighting Back/The Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As something tries to scratch its way out, the Family of Demon-Gods reveal a long-lost secret.

It was a couple of months later, when I began to notice a change in my behaviour: Whenever Tommy came near me, I would constantly growl at him (but the growl was no ordinary growl), trust me this wasn't the growl of dog or a lion. This was different, it was almost like the growl of a ferocious beast - warning off any potential predators.

At times, I felt a predator, and Tommy was my prey. In addition to my behaviour changing, I soon found myself chanting a language which Tommy didn't like. I also found that my entire body was changing and my tummy became toned and stronger than a normal human being.

"Am I normal?" I asked myself as I looked into the mirror, for a moment I thought the mirror had glitched as (just for a moment) I thought I saw a red beast as my reflection. I just shrugged it off and went back downstairs, Tommy was waiting for me; "Having fun, are we?" He said as I just smirked at him.

Then he lunged for me and I moved out of the way, when he went for e again I grabbed him by his blazer and through him into the cabinet and I was full of unspeakable rage, that I began to speak in a language called Latin;

"Vos sunt nihil ut mihi. Ego sum quam putas, me dolor et ira omnium feminarum. Qui abutitur uiri." I said to him, as I suddenly felt something trying to scratch it's way out. I left the house and cried in pain as my body tingled with pins and needles, "Help me please." I cried as the pain got worse.

Before I passed out from the pain, I saw a bright light of orbs and a disorientated figure that seemed to shimmer. The man knelt beside me and said this, "Don't worry, but we are gonna protect you." I just passed out then as he picked me up and then I came for a minute to see some sort of bright ball hit someone else and they blew up.

The next thing I knew I was in a house and in a bed, I heard two people talking; "What else could we do Phoebe? They were gonna kill her and she is an innocent." Leo said to his sister-in-law Phoebe.

"What about our secret Leo? We don't know if we can trust her." Phoebe responded as I fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Danielle is with her paternal family (on their home planet - Demon's Run). The family are talking about a family member who disappeared; "Tell me, daughter of Satan, how much do you know of our family member - Elizabeth?" Angus (the elder son of Wisdom) asks her.

"From what I heard from my father, Satan. The Demon-Goodess of Seduction disappeared shortly after giving birth to her twin children, her husband, Elijah had vowed to look and find her so he can return he can return her to us (her family)." Danielle replied as Angus looks at her.

"Any thoughts on who it could be?" He asked back, as Danielle shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Angus." She says as she hears her sisters calling for her.

"If I may father, may I be excused please as my sisters are calling for me." Danielle asks her father, he nodded, "Go Astareth, I will summon you when we need you." He replied as Danielle nodded and left their planet to return to planet Earth.


	5. Helen and Danielle Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion is in place.

I had just come round, as my temperature was through the roof and I had just seen fire appear and a blonde woman appeared, "What Phoebe?" Danielle asks her sister Phoebe. 

"We may have a problem!" She responded pointing to her (Danielle's) bed. When the woman turned round, I recognised her instantly; "I know you!" I said as she walked over to me and I reached out my hand, which she took into her hand.

"I'm Danielle, this is my sister Phoebe. My brother-in-laws Leo and Cole saved you from an attack by evil people." Danielle said to me as she checked my temperature and I groaned in pain as something was determined to scratch it's way out.

However, Danielle sent her sister out and stayed with me; "Your poorly at the moment and you need to rest, what's your name?" She asks me, "Helen, Helen Lynley. Can you stay with me please?" I replied as she smiled at me.

"Of course I will Helen." She responded before kissing my forehead, which soothed me a lot. As she held me in her arms and I enquired what was wrong, "Danielle, what's wrong with me?" She looked at me, "I don't know Helen, you have a high temperature and your sweating a lot." She replied as she stroked my hair.

Just before I fell asleep, I felt the bullet wound and the same flashback came back of a blonde woman being shot in her chest. I looked up at Danielle, "I keep having these flashbacks of a blonde woman being shot in her chest and look I have the bullet wound." I said as she examined it.

A look of confusion hit her Hazel Brown eyes, "What's wrong Danielle?" I asked her as she seemed lost in thought, "Err, nothing sorry. I was just remembering something Helen. I'm sorry." Danielle replied as I quickly threw my arms around her and hugged her.

However, I groaned in pain as Danielle rocked me softly to sooth me through the pain. I fell asleep in her arms, she placed me into a protective shield and then she left the room.

Danielle headed downstairs and put her fingers on her temples, closing her eyes as she summoned The Elder Son of Wisdom, her father, Satan and Elijah to the Manor. Once there, she looks at them and says; "I think I know who the Demon-Goodess of Seduction is?" Satan, Elijah and Angus are shocked as they look at Danielle.

To be continued...


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Helen sleeps, Danielle and her family become even more convinced that Helen is a lot more than a normal human being.

"What do you mean, you think you know?" Angus questions Danielle on her statement, as Satan looks at his daughter.

"Something doesn't feel right Angus, the woman upstairs (in my bed) isn't normal. She is having flashbacks and she told me that she has a bullet wound on her chest, but she is adamant that she hasn't been shot." Danielle responded as Elijah is confused at the confession. "We have to be sure before we bring her back to our family." He says loudly as Danielle disagrees with him; "Will you keep your voice down Elijah, I don't want my sisters to find us together." Danielle replied.

Satan looked at his daughter, "They still don't know about us as a family, do they?" Danielle moved her eyes to look at her father, "No, I am still suspecting that Victor is Lamia. My sisters can't find out about me being a Demon-Goddess." She said as she moved her eyes from her father to Elijah, "What colour hair did Elizabeth have, before she disappeared Elijah?" She asks him as he looks at her.

"Blonde, why?" He responded as Danielle (slowly) puts the pieces together. "Daughter of Satan, what else is there should we know?" Angus asks noticing his family member in deep thought, "Erm, Helen (the woman upstairs) told me that she noticed her behaviour changing and also that she found herself stronger as she threw her husband across the room and she is talking in Latin." The Daughter of Satan replied.

The three men breathed in deeply, as they looked at each other, "So Helen could be Elizabeth, our missing family member." Satan said aloud as Angus looked at his grandfather, Elijah, "If this is true grandfather, then grandma needs to be with us. She is one of us." Angus says as Elijah agrees with him, "Agreed Angus."

Danielle looked at her father as he had walked to the window, then she followed him; "Father, what's wrong." She says as he stares out of the window, "Is there any chance that Elizabeth was shot in her chest?" Satan asked his daughter, as she confirmed it, "Yes. Then she was reborn and took on the form of Helen Lynley. However, something went wrong father." She responded as he looked at her, "What do you mean, Astareth?"

"I think (well I believe) that Tommy made a wish for me and Helen to never meet and the fates reversed everything. I only suspect this, because the Angel of Destiny visited me and told me that damage had been done to the original timeline and they were trying to pinpoint the damage." Danielle says as Elijah and his grandson, Angus walk towards them, they all agree for Danielle to keep Helen at the Halliwell Manor to protect her from Tommy. Also, if the suspicions (about Helen) are true then she needed protecting from Tommy, and Danielle can show Helen how to control her powers.

Helen's memories are the key to discovering what had happened to Demon-Goddess of Seduction Elizabeth.


	7. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danielle and her sisters protect Helen from Tommy, Helen becomes more questionable of herself and her identity.

I had just turned over, tucking my left hand under my cheek and settling back down to sleep: I was suddenly plagued with visions of a house and a handsome man smiling at me. I knew instantly it wasn't Tommy and I didn't seem afraid of this man at all. Instead, as I saw him, I looked into the mirror and saw blonde hair but the face was blurry (as if I had to figure out who it was).

Before I could say anything to the man, I was standing outside a building and saw the blonde woman being shot, however I felt the bullet enter straight through me and I woke up immediately. As I got my bearings and rubbed my face, I swung the blanket off of me and went into the bathroom. I placed my head in my hands (trying to think of what was happening to me and nothing was making sense), I went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

I glanced over at Danielle, who was sleeping peacefully. I knelt down on my elbow and watched her sleep, she was beautiful in every way and she was sexy. "Oh shut up, you stupid woman. Your married and so is she." I said to myself as I turned over and settled back down.

As I closed my eyes, I felt Danielle turning over and she placed a protective arm over my tummy and I just smiled, ever since I came to live with Danielle and her family, I felt protected and I preferred to be with Danielle.

However, I shuffled backwards into her arms. Then she put her arm under my head and rested her head against mine. Ever so softly, she kissed my head and I smiled at her.

Danielle kept her arm over my tummy and we fell back to sleep, the following morning I was woken up by Danielle as she brought the breakfast tray in and we had breakfast in bed."

"Thanks Danielle, but you didn't have to you know." I said as she climbed into bed, "I know but you are my guest and I have to treat you as such Helen." Danielle replied as I smiled. We are our breakfast and then I went for a bath, as Danielle took the breakfast tray downstairs.


	8. The Firestarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen discovers her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molecular combustion (better known as Blow Up), Healing, Pyrokinesis, Telepathy and Telekinesis are mentioned in this chapter.

Danielle was with me in her bedroom, when I was suddenly awoken by a nightmare; "Helen, hey it's ok your safe. I promise." Danielle said as I looked at her and told her something, "Demons are coming!" I replied as she took my hand and we ran downstairs together to warn her sisters and brother-in-laws.

Just then an Energy-ball came out of nowhere and hit me in the shoulder, Danielle waved her hand and the demons blew up at the same time. "I'm ok Leo, just concentrate on your family." I said to Leo as he tried to heal me but I pushed him away and he went to help Danielle, I looked at my shoulder and then back up at Danielle who was physically fighting with a demon (in a hand-to-hand combat).

After vanquishing the last demon, a warlock blinked in and my head burned up; "NOOOOOOOO." I don't know what had happened but the sofa caught fire and then a tendril formed and hit the warlock - killing him instantly. I looked at Danielle as she looked at me, then she scooped up and took me upstairs, she arrived in the attack and placed me on the bed. "What's wrong Danielle?" I asked her as she locked the door and then a demon appeared. Danielle blew him up, however more demons appeared and she took them all on, vanquishing one after another.

My head burned up again, Danielle ran over to me; "Don't Helen, it's ok I'm here." She said as I moved into her arms and I calmed down. What the hell was happening to me, I fell asleep and Danielle stayed with me.

"Daughter of Mine." The Devil contacts his daughter via their Telepathic link (as father and daughter), Danielle sensed this, "Father." The Antichrist says returning the Telepathic conversation.

"We sensed it all. Helen is Elizabeth, you need to protect her and teach her how to control her powers." He replies to his daughter. "I will father. Demonic bounty hunters will be coming after her, Helen is a Firestarter." Said The Antichrist in response to her father.

They end the Telepathic conversation and Danielle watches over Helen, she knew it was only a matter of time before (this timeline's) Tommy came looking for Helen, and Danielle was prepared to protect Helen from him. As she walked over to the bed and sat down beside a sleeping Helen, she strokes her cheek and smiles softly; "I will always be here to protect you Helen, I will teach you new things and then you will be as strong as ever.

Danielle softly kissed Helen's cheek and looked through the book of Shadows.

Over the next few days, demonic bounty hunters came after Helen, but Danielle kills them to protect Helen. Also, they (Danielle and Helen) begin growing closer together and they would share many laughs as Danielle continues her mission/promise to protect Helen from Tommy and the demons.


	9. Teaching Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle teaches Helen how to control her powers.

"So I'm a Demon-Goddess?" I said taking it in (the news), "Yes, you have powers too." Danielle responded to me as I slowly believed her.

"Remember a couple of days ago..." I interrupted her, "When the sofa burst into flames, after my head burned up." Danielle nodded at me, "Yes, that was you. Helen, you got angry and your Pyrokinetic abilities responded to your anger... *I just looked at her* Look at that bin and think of anything that you hate." Danielle said as she encouraged me to trust myself.

The only thing that I could think of...was Tommy. As my anger built, my powers quickly responded and then the rubbish in the bin caught fire. Stepping back (in shock), Danielle put the fire out and came over to me, "I believe you, Danielle." I said as she rubbed my arms, "Who did you think of?" She asked me as I sat down on the bedding trunk (in front of Danielle's king-sized bed), "The only person who could possibly treat me like shit under his shoe." I replied as tears formed in my eyes, "Tommy doesn't love me and he is constantly nothing more than a bully towards me. Anyone, he is best buds, even his own mother doesn't know what a bully he is. Whenever people around at our house, he is the perfect husband and treats me with respect, but then he changes when we are alone. It's like he has a personality disorder and only I know what he like." I said as I just broke down mentally and Danielle comforted me.

"Come on, you need some sleep Helen." Danielle replied softly as I agreed with her, so I climbed onto the bed and snuggled into her. Soon, I was drifting off to sleep and I felt safe with Danielle.

Later that afternoon, Danielle took me to a secret place where I could practice using my powers and get them under control. Even my Telekinetic abilities surfaced and soon I was mastering all of my powers. Next, Danielle taught me hunting as she told me that Demon-Gods could survive on warm animal blood, slowly, Danielle taught me how to use my enhanced senses to hunt for animals.

Quickly sensing a deer, I ran towards it (with Danielle running close behind me). I came to a halt, when I smelt something else and I ran from the deer. Luckily, Danielle knew what was wrong and she came after me. Scaling the cliff walls, to get to my new-found prey, I was close to the smell but Danielle stopped, "Helen no. Your new to your powers and to the hunting. A human isn't what you need, not right now." Danielle called after me, I knew she was right and I ran back towards the deer.

Killing it, I drank it's warm human blood - stabilizing me as a Demon-Goddess. I found that I was stronger and I soon declined to be near Tommy, when he should come and find me; returning home with Danielle, I told her of my decision as her hair blew gently through the wind; "When Tommy finally comes to find me, Danielle...I don't want to be around him as I need to control this thirst for human blood. I know we can survive, but I'm not used to this not yet. I need time to find out who I am and what is my purpose, something is missing from my life and I'm getting this vibe that it is connected to this blonde woman and sometimes, I think it's you who is missing from my life. I just don't know right now."

Danielle just hugged me tightly and I cried a little, whatever was missing in my life I needed to find it and I needed to find myself again. And I wanted Danielle's help, fore I couldn't do this alone.

We went inside the Manor, I went upstairs for a bath as Danielle made us a hot chocolate. As I laid in the bath, I closed my eyes and I saw this blonde woman. I couldn't tell if she was smiling or crying (as her face was still blurry). I followed her to an unknown place and I came to a mortuary, the woman pointed to a storage cabinet and I opened it. As I pulled the tray out and I unzipped the bag, I froze in horror as I saw the woman's face.

Walking backwards, I came across a clip board and the woman was named as a 'Jane Doe'. "Who are you?" I said before looking up at the blonde woman who had disappeared, I was still nowhere nearer to discovering who I was or who this blonde woman was. Just as I was about to zip the bag, something told me to take the body and hide it. However, after taking the body, Danielle appeared and I realised that I hadn't fell asleep.

"Helen, what happened?" She asked me as I was confused, "I was at the Manor in the bath." I replied as she shook her head, "I saw you coming down the stairs, I had the hot chocolates in my hands. You were in a trans-like state and I had to follow you, are you ok?" She responded as I nodded slightly, then we went home and I climbed into bed.

"Danielle, who is Jane Doe? *She looked at me* It's just she was in my vision and I saw her face." I continued as she went white, she sat on the bed and I went to her, "Danielle, what is it?" I asked her. "Once, erm, I was paired with a Detective Inspector Lynley." She said as I looked at her, "Tommy." I replied as she nodded.

"There was a blonde woman who was shot in her chest and she died instantly, my boss and John came across the cold case. I was sat in the café when Tommy came in and we were often enemies (with different ways of dealing/handling murder cases...*I listened as she told me more* He sat down and we spoke, then Tommy confided in me that the Jane Doe's was stolen from the mortuary. Also, the cameras were turned off at 23:52pm, which gave (whoever) who took the body - four minutes, two minutes to take the body from the freezer and then two minutes to get the body out of the mortuary. The cameras were turned back on at 23:58pm, everything seemed normal. Nobody ever found the body and it remains missing till this day." Danielle explained as I nodded.

"I think I took it Danielle!" I stated as she looked at me, "Why?" Danielle replied, "I don't know Danielle, I just felt like I had to." I explained as she slipped her arm around me. Then we climbed into bed and settled down to sleep.


	10. The Struggle

As I sat beside the window (on the sofa), I began to question what the hell was going on with me. I'm constantly having battles in my head, and I was forever battling with my memories.

The nightmares never made sense either, I sighed as I rested my chin on my hand and just stared at the pouring rain on the windows.

Glancing over at Danielle, she looked so peaceful. However, I decided that she was the/or maybe the link to my past and why I was being haunted by a blonde woman's death.

Just as I was about to get up, my phone bleeped with a text message and it was from Tommy; "Get home now!!!" The text read as I made my mind up and I replied to him (with a one- word answer). "No."

I put my phone on the side, I got up and walked over to the bed - climbing back into bed: I snuggled into Danielle, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Please Danielle, don't leave me!" I whispered softly.

"Shush, it's ok Helen. I'm here." Danielle responded, as I snuggled into her further.

Falling back into sleep, I didn't have any nightmares, and I slept peacefully.


	11. Tommy Returns/The Angel of Destiny Reaches Out (again) To Danielle

As the sun rose that morning, I was plagued by a dreading feeling that something was gonna happen to me.

I sat at the table with Danielle, we were soon joined by her sisters; "So Cole and I can't Demon hubt alone, Prue!" Phoebe said as Prue looked at her.

"No Phoebe that isn't what I was saying. I'm saying that we are stronger as the Power of Four." Prue responded as I just looked at my hands.

I was suddenly startled, when two hands smoothed over my shoulders; "It's only me, Helen." Danielle said as I got up and just hugged her.

Danielle wrapped her arms around me, she kissed my cheek as tears grazed my eyes. "I don't feel safe, Danielle. Something is gonna happen to me." I said, still crying.

Pulling away, Danielle stroked my cheek and wiped my tears away. "You're safe here, Helen. I promise."

Sniffing as I nodded, "Come on, let's get you tucked up in bed." Danielle replied as I kept a hold of her hand, I nodded and went with her.

However, the front doors swung open and Tommy was there, Danielle stood in front of me.

"It's time to come home, come on!" Tommy stated as I refused.

"No. Leave me alone Tommy." I replied as he marched towards me, and Danielle telekinetically threw him backwards.

Tommy smashed into the cabinet, staggering to his feet, he came back over to me and Danielle. "I want Helen, and I want her now!" He demanded as I clung to Danielle.

"Helen is staying with me and my sisters. Now get lost Tommy, and don't come back here ever again." Danielle said as I looked at Tommy.

He had the look of hatred inside his eyes, then he left and Danielle hugged me as she kissed my forehead.

Afterwards, I fell asleep snuggled into Danielle's arms. However, sparkles appeared as I stirred but fell back to sleep.

"Danielle, you must take Helen away from the Manor." The Angel of Destiny says to Danielle.

"Why?" She responded, "Because the damage to the timeline is connected to you and Helen. *Danielle looks at her* We don't know what happened, but we are suspecting that date had been reversed or. *Danielle finishes the sentence* or a wish had been made."

The Angel of Destiny nodded in agreement. When Danielle had finished her conversation with The Angel of Destiny, she packed a suitcase. Then she picked me up and fire transports us out - from the Manor to a safe location - namingly her cottage.

"We are going to be staying here for a while, you are safe Helen, I promise." Danielle said to me.

I snuggled into her arms, as she held me. I didn't want for nothing, as long as I had Danielle, and she was holding me in her arms.


	12. Night of Passion

A couple of days later, I woke up and couldn't find Danielle; _"Danielle! Where are you?"_ I asked slipping my dressing gown on. Walking downstairs, I found her outside - having a cigarette.

I went outside and sat next to her, _"May I have a cigarette, please?"_ I asked softly.

 _"Sure you can."_ Danielle responded politely, _"Thank you."_ I replied as she smiled at me.

I watched as she got out a cigarette, and then lit it. Once that was done, she handed to me and I took it. Taking a few puffs, I found it was ok - and was very relaxing. 

_"Nightmares again!"_ Danielle asked as I looked down, _"Yeah, this time I was at this place and I saw this blonde woman. She was talking to this guy but I couldn't see their faces."_ I replied as she slipped her arm around me.

She kissed the side of my head, and she held me in her arms.

////////////

Later that day, we were upstairs and I sat on the bed with Danielle: After she got comfortable, I climbed over and knelt on my knees; _"I love you, Danielle."_ I admitted as she smiled warmly at me.

 _"I love you too Helen."_ Said Danielle, as I smiled at her. Then I leaned in and kissed her passionately, afterwards she wrapped her arms around me and then I took my top off and I let Danielle kiss my body as I moaned.

Danielle was marvellous with her hands, I liked her gently touch and the way she caressed my skin so delicately.

After our night of passion, I fell asleep in her arms and I slept peacefully through the night.


	13. Wish Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting her sisters, Danielle keeps Helen with her - as they discover the genie who granted Tommy's wish.

Danielle was fast asleep, I had just woken up and was wondering about my dream. There was another man who I didn't recognise, but I knew that I could trust him.

 _"I know I am something more than a normal human being."_ I said to myself, as I swung the blanket off of me and went into the bathroom. Just as I washed my face, I heard Danielle wake up and then she wrapped her arms around me. 

_"Good morning baby."_ She said kissing my cheek. _"Good morning baby."_ I responded, then I kissed her - while turning in her arms and wrapping my arms around her.

I let her kiss my neck as I melted, _"I love you Danielle."_ I said as she stopped kissing my neck and looked at me, _"I love you too baby."_ I smiled as she took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

We had sex again and I enjoyed it, while laid in Danielle's arms her phone rang and I answered it.

 _"Hello, Danielle's phone."_ I said as Piper soon responded.

_"Hi Helen, is Danielle awake?"_

I looked over and she smiled at me, I handed her, her phone and she took it smiling.

_"Good morning Piper. Everything ok?"_

_"No, erm we have a genie here who is saying that he needs to talk to you."_

_"Piper, do you remember that we get burned last time. We can't work with genies they are tricksters, plus they are apart of the tricksters brigade."_

_"Yeah I remember Danielle. Are you coming home?"_

Danielle sighed; _"Yeah, we will be there soon Piper."_

_"Ok, bye Danielle." "Bye Piper."_

We got dressed, then we went to the Manor. Danielle sat on the sofa, then I sat on her lap as the Genie came in and spoke to Danielle.

 _"Hi, I'm sorry Danielle but I was the one who granted Tommy's wish. He wished that you and Helen had never met, that Helen was under his control but it didn't work."_ He said.

 _"Yeah, and the wish had unseen consequences. Because Helen is having dreams of a blonde hair woman being shot."_ Danielle replied.

***Begins to remember***

_"Danielle, what's happening? I can see two men and three women."_ I said as I held her hand.

_"The wish was made, but it wasn't enough. Someone else was involved and it wasn't Destiny!"_

_"Why is Destiny exempt?"_ Cole said in reply as he looked at Danielle.

She returned that look to him; _"Because Destiny was affected by the change. The Angel of Destiny came to me and told me, that the damage to the original Timeline. Also, that the damage was connected to me and Helen - meaning whatever happened, we were separated from each other."_

Cole crossed his arms, _"So if the wish was granted and Destiny was affected, then what about Fate Danielle?"_

 _"To be honest Cole, I think the Fates had something to do with it. The Cleaners would have ad their hand in it, by wiping both mine and Helen's memories of each other - but it reawakened something inside Helen and her memories."_ Danielle said as I looked at her.


	14. Reversing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the discovery that the Fates and the Cleaners had a hand in the recent events, Danielle and her sisters cost a spell to reverse time and try to discover what had happened.

_"We need to cast a spell to reverse time, so we can find out what had happened."_ Danielle said as I agreed.

We all went to the attic and Danielle looked through the Book of Shadows, _"Danielle you can make up a spell."_ Phoebe said while placing her hands on her hips.

Danielle stopped looking through the book, and she just thought of a spell. However, the front door was kicked in and I knew it was Tommy. Cole and Leo went to stop him, along with their brother-in-law Andy; _"Stop right there, Lynley."_ Andy said as Cole and Leo waited.

 _"Give Helen back to me." "I can't do that. See I am protecting her and Danielle - Danielle is my sister-in-law, I can't let or won't let any harm come to her or Helen."_ Andy responded.

Just then Danielle thought of a spell;

 _"In this night and in this hour, I call upon my family's power. They hear the last chime, please reverse this time. Restore the original time line, bring back what was once mine."_ With that time was reversed.

***Time reverses to the original timeline***

After time had been reversed, I woke up next to Danielle and I smiled at her. I leaned over and kissed her lips, she woke up and smiled at me.

_"Hi baby." "Hi Danielle."_

We kissed passionately and I climbed on top of her, I still had the memories of the blonde hair woman who was shot in her chest, but I was more determined to discover who this blonde woman was.


	15. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen discovers who she really is, as Danielle questions The Fates' motive for reversing Time.

I was using Danielle's laptop, to search for any unsolved murder cases (regarding/or involving women with blonde hair).

One case came up, I clicked on it and read through the text; _"Unknown blonde woman is shot dead and was pronounced dead at the scene. No one has come forward with information, no identification was present at the scene. The woman will be known as Jane Doe, until someone comes forward with information."_ I read as I continued scrolled through the post - that is until I saw the picture of the woman and I gasped with shock.

Then my memories came flooding back, _"That's me! I'm....._ ***realises my name*** _.....Elizabeth, I'm a Demon-Goddess."_ I said to myself, I turned round and saw a man behind me. As I looked at him, I knew who he was and I wasn't scared.

 _"Elijah!"_ I said as I stood up and he walked over to me, but I ran to him. He scooped me up into his arms and we shared a cuddle, I just buried my face in his neck and I just cried. Soon he put me down and looked at me; _"I have missed you so much. Elizabeth, I love you so much and there hasn't been a day that hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about you." He said as I cried._

_"How are the kids?" "_

_Ok, but they have missed you so much."_

_"I have missed them and you baby, even if it took me all this time to realise who I was."_

_"Hey, that doesn't matter now baby, your home and we will continue to protect you. Even Danielle will still protect you baby."_

I just smiled at him, then we went back into a hug and he held me tightly. After a while, we caught up and I told him about Tommy - he wasn't happy about it but he just hugged me. I even told Elijah, that Danielle and I were married and he just smiled.

When Danielle got home, I told her that I knew who I was and she just smiled at me. We hugged each other and kissed passionately, I even told her that I remembered my husband and our family member, Elijah. I knew that I was a Demon-Goddess, but my role wasn't still known to me but I didn't give up.

Later on, we went to the Tribunial and the Fates were put on trial with the Cleaners; _"The Crone, why did you reverse time?"_ Danielle asked the Crone of Fate, as I crossed my arms.

 _"Because we were informed that you had forced Helen Lynley into loving you. Also that you had broke up her marriage with Tommy."_ The Crone responded, as I scoffed at her answer.

I jumped to Danielle's defence (she is my wife/family member). _"Danielle never forced me to do anything. We fell in love overtime and she never broke up my marriage with Tommy - because he broke up that marriage with his neglective behaviour towards me."_ I said as Danielle held my hand.

The Fates were found guilty of that crime, and the Tribunial sentenced them to limited powers (as the fates), while the Cleaners were on supervision watch. As for the genie (who granted the wish), he was sentenced four hundred years more as a Genie.

We went home, but we still had to deal with Tommy. However, we stuck together and I just wanted to be with Danielle.


	16. The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen (real name Elizabeth) seduces Danielle, as the song 'Unchained Melody' plays over.

As I stood in the bathroom, I turned to face the mirror and my true-form appeared as my reflection. I had golden eyes and red crimson skin, with spikes all over my body.

I just smiled at my reflection, I knew who I was and I wasn't terrified anymore. I got dried and went into the bedroom, _"I want to do something."_ I said to Danielle before kissing her passionately and as we laid down, I realised what my role was: I stopped kissing Danielle and looked at her; _"Baby, what's wrong?"_ She asked me as I smiled seductively at her.

_"I'm the Demon-Goddess of Seduction, aren't I?"_

Danielle smiled at me, _"Yes you are baby. As I suspected that you would be."_ I just smiled at her.

Then we kissed passionately ( _Oh, my love._ _My darling._ _I've hungered for your touch, a_ _long, lonely time._

_And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Yes, lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me"  
  
Oh, my love  
My darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love  
I, I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

Afterwards, we fell asleep snuggled into each other.


	17. Sorting Tommy/Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Tommy, Helen grows and goes into labour.

Tommy was taken to court however, Danielle and I went to the court everyday.

I stayed strong as we held hands, the court heard everything and the jury was almost sick to their stomachs.

About half an hour of deliberation, the jury came back and delivered their verdict;

 _"We find the defendant, Tommy Lynley guilty of all charges and we recommend, Life imprisonment without the possibility of parole."_ The foreman said. 

The judge agreed and passed down the sentence, just as we were about to leave the courtroom, I got a sharp pain in my stomach and my tummy grew.

_"Danielle, I'm pregnant."_

_"Ok, let's get you home and we will deliver the baby."_

I nodded at her, luckily it was only a five-minute drive back home. Once home, I gave birth to a baby girl and she was gorgeous. We named Wendy Elizabeth Wolfe.

I was happy again, Tommy was back behind bars and I was reunited with my family, and with mine and Elijah's children.

To be honest, I never really forgot my life as Elizabeth. We are the same person, and I will be known as Elizabeth, but on Earth I will be known as Helen.


End file.
